


Superkiddos, a supersons fancomic (Reading)

by VodkaRuiko (Vodka112)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Embedded Video, Gen, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/VodkaRuiko
Summary: The Supersons encounter an enemy that threatens to tear them apart: Meep Meeps, the newest fad hitting the country! When Damian gets kidnapped, however, his friend Colin must reach out to Superboy to help get their little Robin back…A reading of Sonia Liao's fancomic: Superkiddos.





	Superkiddos, a supersons fancomic (Reading)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Superkiddos, a supersons fancomic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392378) by Sonia Liao. 



> Follow this link to read the fancomic: <http://sonialiao.tumblr.com/post/170879698630>
> 
> For extras, follow this link: <http://sonialiao.tumblr.com/tagged/superkiddos>

[Damian's Valentine Adventure](https://vimeo.com/271439617) from [Vodka Ruiko](https://vimeo.com/user83857980) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

[Superkiddos Part 1](https://vimeo.com/266535252) from [Vodka Ruiko](https://vimeo.com/user83857980) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

[Superkiddos Part 2](https://vimeo.com/267669041) from [Vodka Ruiko](https://vimeo.com/user83857980) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

[Superkiddos Part 3](https://vimeo.com/268898005) from [Vodka Ruiko](https://vimeo.com/user83857980) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

[Superkiddos Part 4](https://vimeo.com/270142679) from [Vodka Ruiko](https://vimeo.com/user83857980) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

[Superkiddos Part 5 - END!](https://vimeo.com/271437978) from [Vodka Ruiko](https://vimeo.com/user83857980) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

 

Special thanks to:

giddster for "Metal sound 9 (knife unsheathed)"  
https://freesound.org/people/giddster/sounds/387957/

Abyssmal for "slashkut"  
https://freesound.org/people/Abyssmal/sounds/35213/

Iwiploppenisse for "Explosion"  
https://freesound.org/people/Iwiploppenisse/sounds/156031/

jvitorml for "PLASTIC_SQUISHING"  
https://freesound.org/people/jvitorml/sounds/393736/

7778 for "Dbl Click"  
https://freesound.org/people/7778/sounds/202312/

Skylar1146 for "MachinePowerOff"  
https://freesound.org/people/Skylar1146/sounds/395378/

Qat for "whack02"  
https://freesound.org/people/Qat/sounds/114683/

vckhaze for "Smoke Bomb"  
https://freesound.org/people/vckhaze/sounds/332602/

Ninafoletti for "helicopter"  
https://freesound.org/people/Ninafoletti/sounds/251783/

qubodup for "swoosh-22"  
https://freesound.org/people/qubodup/sounds/60009/

Eternitys for "Interface3"  
https://freesound.org/people/Eternitys/sounds/141258/

tim.kahn for "doorbell"  
https://freesound.org/people/tim.kahn/sounds/163730/

BonnyOrbit for "Backyard with wind at night"  
https://freesound.org/people/BonnyOrbit/sounds/380781/

ptrmax for "evil man laughing"  
https://freesound.org/people/ptrmax/sounds/134720/

InspectorJ for "Cracking/Crunching"  
https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/333818/

and "Destruction, Wooden, A"  
https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/352513/

thanvannispen for "wind_voice2"  
https://freesound.org/people/thanvannispen/sounds/9667/

JoelAudio for "DRAGON_ROAR"  
https://freesound.org/people/JoelAudio/sounds/85568

johnfolker for "Punch (3)"  
https://freesound.org/people/johnfolker/sounds/269231/

InspectorJ for "Electric Sparks, Railway, A"  
https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/412313/

and “Destruction, Wooden, A”  
https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/352513/

qubodup for “swoosh-22”  
https://freesound.org/people/qubodup/sounds/60009/

"Electricity"  
https://freesound.org/people/deleted_user_7146007/sounds/383654/

7778 for “Dbl Click”  
https://freesound.org/people/7778/sounds/202312/

Skylar1146 for “MachinePowerOff”  
https://freesound.org/people/Skylar1146/sounds/395378/

Sea Fury for "Zap"  
https://freesound.org/people/Sea%20Fury/sounds/48711

Ekokubza123 for "punch"  
https://freesound.org/people/Ekokubza123/sounds/104183/

hermengarde for "Cartoon spin"  
https://freesound.org/people/hermengarde/sounds/235845/

lupalenzuela for "Machine0"  
https://freesound.org/people/lupalenzuela/sounds/328361/

InspectorJ for "Ambience, Children Playing, Distant, A"  
https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/398160/

4barrelcarb for "Spy or action TV show intro song"  
https://freesound.org/people/4barrelcarb/sounds/366210/

Special effects sounds from freesound.org

 

Transformative work. Fanwork.  
No Copyright Infringment Intended.  
Characters belong to DC.

Audio track made with Audacity.  
Video made with VideoPad.


End file.
